La terrible menace
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Une terrible menace pèse sur Konoha, mais heureusement, la prêtresse cachée du village est là pour le sauver. Fic débile en réponse à un défi Yaoi.


Disclaimer: La maison vous rappelle qu'elle ne possède pas _Naruto_ qui est une oeuvre appartenant au merveilleux Masashi Kishimoto. Gloire à l'auteur!

Attention: Ceci est une fic débile écrite pour un défi avec Mokoshna, nous nous sommes imposé des thèmes et des phrases et nous sommes toutes deux parties faire une fic. Les termes du défi se trouvent à la fin de la fic. En plus du taux élevé de débilitudes que vous trouverez ici, soyez aussi prévenus que le virus du yaoi sévit ici, si vous n'êtes pas vacciné, passez votre chemin.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

xxx

La terrible menace.

xxx

Le feu crépitait de ses plus belles flammes et la prêtresse regardait avec attention les dessins sacrés inscrits dans l'océan de flammes rouges. Soudain, au milieu de la tranquillité de cette parfaite nuit, les signes apparurent, tout d'abord le chapeau du Hokage puis une sombre menace et enfin, la fin de leur village. La prêtresse poussa un petit cri de terreur. Il était temps d'agir.

xxx

Elle avait passé hier les portes de Konoha, déguisée en simple marchande venue donner une mission aux ninjas de Konoha. A présent elle se dirigeait vers le Palais du Hokage et la flamme verte de la haine sifflait dans son coeur de jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux d'argent flottaient au vent et ses yeux noirs et violets étincelaient sous la lumière matinale.

Avec toute l'aisance du monde, elle pénétra dans le Palais du chef suprême du village de la Feuille et les gardes regardèrent passer sa silhouette d'un blanc marmoréen avec des coeurs dans les yeux. Aussi décidée qu'elle était belle, elle poussa d'un coup les deux battants de porte gigantesques qui menaient au bureau de la Princesse des Limaces.

La dite princesse se trouvait actuellement en rendez-vous comme le lui dit aimablement le secrétaire. Alors, le coeur plein de vengeance mais polie malgré tout, elle s'assit dans la salle d'attente, blanche et pâle comme une superbe statue issue des rêves les plus ambitieux d'un artiste de la Renaissance Italienne ayant abusé de dérivés du pavot.

xxx

La prêtresse cachée du village de la Feuille se trouvait en ce moment cachée dans un arbre. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais elle avait vu cette nuit une terrible menace s'abattre sur le Hokage et elle tenait à veiller elle-même sur la sécurité du dirigeant de Konoha. Alors, n'écoutant que son devoir, elle était partie espionner la Princesse des Limaces depuis le seul arbre qui permettait d'avoir une vue imprenable sur ses fenêtres.

Hips! Le Cinquième Hokage venait de tirer les rideaux. La prêtresse du Feu Sacrée ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter. Se concentrant, elle ouvrit l'oeil de feu, qui lui permit de regarder la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur du bureau par l'intermédiaire d'une chandelle allumée devant un petit autel du dieu du Feu.

"Enlevez le haut et le pantalon..."

Tsunade-sama parlait avec quelqu'un, mais elle masquait la forme, encore indistincte aux yeux de la prêtresse, de son interlocuteur.

"Bien, ça risque de faire un peu bizarre, mais j'ai besoin de m'assurer que les bébés vont bien... Alors..."

Elle bougea tranquillement, ses mains posées sur l'abdomen de... La prêtresse faillit tomber de l'arbre sous le choc. Kisame! Le ninja renégat du village de la Brume! Qu'est-ce qu'"il pouvait bien faire dans le bureau du Hokage? Elle était en danger... Mais étrangement, les sens surhumain de la prêtresse ne retentirent pas, elle ne ressentait aucun danger venant du ninja aux crocs de requin.

"Cinq petits! Ben vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié, Kisame!"

Le sourire de carnivore qui lui répondit fit galoper une chevauchée de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de la prêtresse.

"Itachi n'est pas au courant?"

Le requin fit non de la tête.

"Bien, il vaut mieux qu'il ignore le plus longtemps possible que le clan Uchiha va renaître."

Elle se rassit à son bureau.

"Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, nous avons fini pour le moment. Par ailleurs, j'adore les fleurs de votre caleçon, elles reflètent votre côté romantique. Encore un peu de thé?"

xxx

Tsunade raccompagna son mystérieux interlocuteur à la porte, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Quand ce plan avait commencé à se former elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il réussirait aussi bien. Cinq petits Uchiha étaient en ce moment même en gestation et leur père ne se doutait de rien, bientôt le clan serait restauré et un certain vengeur pourrait enfin cesser d'emµ!ù$ son entourage.

"Faites entrer mon prochain rendez-vous."

Tsunade s'assit et sirota son thé parfumé avec contentement avant de voir entrer une furie dans son bureau.

La prêtresse se figea. C'était elle, c'était la menace qu'elle avait vu, elle allait anéantir Konoha si on la laissait faire. La semi obscurité qui régnait l'empêchait de distinguer clairement ses traits mais la haine se lisait dans ses yeux et l'entourait tel un halo.

xxx

L'heure de la vengeance a sonné. Il est temps que tu payes pour tes crimes Princesse des Escargots! Tu vas payer pour tout ce que as fait subir à mon père!

Elle avança dans le bureau, ses yeux rivés sur la vieille sorcière assise derrière ce bureau à siroter son thé. Ses blanches mains étaient prêtes à frapper et entraîner dans la mort la vieille aux gros seins.

Soudain un puissant flot de chakra arrêta ses pas et elle regarda bouche bée l'être le plus puissant et le plus beau qu'elle ait vu entrer comme une tornade dans la petite pièce.

"Eh la vieille, c'est quoi ces conneries! Pourquoi tu m'as refilé une mission aussi pourrie!"

Il était beau comme un jeune dieu avec ses cheveux couleur de soleil, sa peau hâlée et ses yeux d'un bleu azur.

"Naruto! Je suis en train de..."

"C'est quoi cette ambiance, ouvre un peu les rideaux vieille folle."

Il tira les rideaux et la lumière du jour se prosterna devant sa merveilleuse beauté. La jeune fille aux bras blancs faillit défaillir devant tant de beauté. Ses joues se teintaient de rouge. Elle prit la fuite.

"Tiens, il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Eh, écoute moi, vieille peau!"

xxx

La prêtresse eut à peine le temps de changer d'arbre et de se cacher quand la mystérieuse menace prit la fuite et se percha sur l'arbre pour espionner Tsunade et Naruto en pleine conversation.

La prêtresse cachée du village caché de la Feuille suivit pas à pas la kunoichi aux cheveux d'argents à travers le village sur les traces de Naruto: le marché, Ichiraku ramen, la librairie du vieux Jono, et la regarda s'établir cachée dans un fourrée dans un des parcs de Konoha. Etrangement, elle avait toujours un petit carnet à la main sur lequel elle notait sans cesse de nouvelles choses.

"Naruto-kun?"

La timide Hinata s'approcha du jeune shinobi et ils se mirent à discuter tranquillement.

La prêtresse sentit croître des ondes négatives en provenance de la kunoichi au teint de yaourt nature qui se mit à scribouiller furieusement sur son carnet.

"Yo Jiraya-sama!"

Effrayée, la kunoichi disparu dans un léger bruit de clochette. Kakashi regarda autour de lui, surpris. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'il avait vu Jiraya caché derrière les buissons en train de prendre des notes pour son prochain roman.

Là!

Un kunai partit en une fraction de seconde et se ficha dans un arbre juste à côté d'une main pleine de fines cicatrices. Son propriétaire émergea de l'ombre.

"Dame prêtresse!"

Kakashi s'inclina et baissa les yeux. Il n'avait jamais rencontré la prêtresse cachée de Konoha mais tout le monde connaissait ce masque de porcelaine au visage serein de femme et ce hakama rouge.

"Bonjour à vous, Hatake Kakashi."

"Vous voir hors du temple n'est pas ordinaire, Flamboyante, y a-t-il quelque chose de mal?"

La prêtresse s'accorda quelques secondes avant de décider qu'elle pouvait avouer la vérité au Ninja Copieur.

xxx

"Dame prêtresse, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?"

Tsunade n'était pas très heureuse, la visite de la prêtresse cachée du village n'annonçait rarement rien de bon. De plus, elle ne supportait pas le fait de ne pas savoir qui se cachait derrière le masque de la prêtresse. C'était l'un des rares secrets que le Hokage n'avait pas le droit de connaître. Seul l'aînée du village connaissait le visage de la prêtresse.

"Bonjour, princesse Tsunade, je viens vous voir avec de graves nouvelles..."

"Et Kakashi..."

"Vous disiez?"

"Non, rien, continuez, je vous en prie."

Tsunade lança un coup d'oeil interrogateur vers son jounin qui se contenta de sortir l'un des bouquins pervers de Jiraya.

"Le Feu Sacré m'a prévenu qu'une menace pèse en ce moment sur Konoha. La jeune fille qui était dans votre bureau ce matin va détruire notre village si nous ne l'en empêchons pas au plus vite."

"Une jeune fille?"

"Celle qui était là juste avant que Naruto n'entre dans votre bureau."

"Ah oui, j'avais bel et bien sentit une présence!"

"J'ai perdu la trace de cette kunoichi mystérieuse, mais l'heure est grave, Hokage-sama."

"Oui, Très Brûlante, j'ai compris. La situation est extrêmement grave et je vais vous donner mon meilleur élément. Kakashi à partir de maintenant tu es assigné à la protection de la Très Flamboyante et tu dois au plus vite retrouver et maîtriser cette menace dont parle la Très Pure."

"D'ac!" fut la réponse laconique de notre ninja.

Tsunade les regarda sortir et laissa échapper un soupir. Comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire de son temps, s'occuper d'une mystérieuse kunoichi qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire de ses journées que de détruire Konoha.

"Oy, Tsunade, ça te dit d'aller boire un verre avec moi?"

La princesse des Limaces sourit à son vieil ami. Parfois son timing était vraiment excellent.

xxx

Elle écrasa son visage contre son oreiller. Elle se sentait emplie de sentiments contradictoires. Elle était là pour tuer la vieille limace et venger son père en détruisant ce maudit village qui lui avait causé tant de torts et pris la personne qu'il aimait, mais elle avait rencontré cet homme, ce prince, ce superbe dieu qui avait charmé son coeur par sa seule présence et depuis elle avait envie de chanter. Mais comment réconcilier sa vengeance avec cette envie soudaine de vivre avec lui! Oh, Naruto, mon doux et superbe prince! Mon coeur s'emplit de joie rien qu'en pensant à toi.

Mais il y avait aussi cette fille, cette espèce de gourgandine qui tournait autour de son Naruto, qui jouait les timides pour essayer de l'embobiner. Mais elle ne laisserait pas faire cette intrigante. Foi de Marisuko! Elle protégerait son bien aimé et éliminerait cette immonde fille.

xxx

"Eh, Gai-kun, viens te joindre à nous!"

Jiraya était toujours joyeux quand il avait du saké devant lui et Tsunade sourit à son jounin et levant son verre. C'était rare de voir Gai venir boire un verre.

xxx

"Vous êtes sûre que cette fille va venir ici?"

Kakashi regarda la maison des Uchiha d'un oeil suspicieux.

"Cette fille veut quelque chose à Naruto, elle l'a suivit toute la journée, je suis sûre qu'elle finira par venir essayer de le trouver."

"Je ne me permettrai pas de vous contredire, Très Chaude, mais avec votre permission, je souhaiterai envoyer un de mes chiens sur ses traces."

"Faites comme bon vous semble, Kakashi-kun."

Un léger tic contracta le sourcil droit du jounin. Ça faisait longtemps que personne ne lui avait fait l'affront de l'appeler Kakashi-kun. Il se tut et invoqua Pakkun.

Dans la maison des Uchiha, tout était calme, Sasuke et Naruto étaient tranquillement en train de prendre le frais dans le salon.

"Très Pure, allons-nous passer la nuit à les espionner?"

La prêtresse se tourna vers le shinobi.

"Bien sûr, nous sommes là pour les protéger de la Menace."

"Bon alors dans ce cas là prévenez-moi quand les choses deviendrons plus intéressantes."

"Intéressantes?"

Kakashi sortit l'un de ses livres pervers et se mit à lire tranquillement.

La Très Pure et Très Chaude Flamboyante prêtresse cachée du village de la Feuille ne comprit qu'au bout d'une heure quand un spectacle dérangeant eut lieu sous ses yeux.

"In the confusion of a smoke bomb I could remove your bra and you wouldn't even notice..."

Naruto s'était transformé en fille et les quelques lambeaux de nuage qui protégeaient sa pudeur étaient en train de s'évanouir sous les mains habiles de son brun compagnon.

"Rock and roll!"

Naruto monta à califourchon sur Sasuke.

"Ninja of the night..." chantait Naruto, la tête renversée.

"Ninja of the night..." répondait Sasuke les mains tranquillement occupées à tripoter la blonde.

"Mais, mais..."

La prêtresse était visiblement choquée.

"Ce sont des jeunes mariés, ils profitent de leur jeunesse."

"Mais... mais ils pourraient le faire à l'intérieur!"

"Et le plaisir d'être nu sous la caresse de la brise du soir? Dites-moi, Très Pure, j'ai toujours voulu vous le demander, vous êtes nue sous ce hakama?"

xxx

"Gai, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à ramener cet abruti chez lui?"

"Bien ssûrrrr, Tsunade-himmmme! Je suis à vot'service."

Le Fier Fauve de Jade de Konoha attrapa l'ermite aux grenouilles. Jiraya lui offrit un sourire d'ivrogne plein de chaleur.

"T'es vraiment un bon p'tiot!"

xxx

Neji se réveilla trempé de sueur. Il venait de faire un cauchemar atroce. Quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé à Hinata-sama. Un affreux pressentiment lui serrait la poitrine.

xxx

Tsunade avait, comme on le disait vulgairement, la tête dans le cul. Elle avait l'habitude de se réveiller certain matins avec l'impression que le monde tournait trop vite, mais cela ne rendait pas la chose plus agréable pour autant. Pour l'instant, elle était occupée à essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était dur, mais elle finit par lutter contre le sable qui collait ses paupières et contre la lumière qui l'agressait honteusement. Elle découvrit une longue chevelure blanche près d'elle.

Tiens, j'ai encore couché avec Jiraya... J'espère qu'il ne se fera pas de fausses idées...

Soudain quelque chose cacha la lumière.

"Alors, heureux et heureuse?"

Le sourire immense de Maito Gai apparut au dessus d'eux et soudain des sensations étranges remontèrent jusqu'au cerveau du Hokage. Ses cuisses la tiraient, son corps était courbaturé comme jamais et elle vit s'afficher sur le visage de son compagnon les mêmes symptômes... Puis ce furent les souvenirs qui revinrent et Tsunade et Jiraya soupirèrent de plaisir.

"Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Alors, thé ou café?"

xxx

La prêtresse du Feu Sacré avait dû lutter toute la nuit pour éviter de se faire violer par un ninja pervers. Les jeunes mariées n'avaient cessé de coucher ensemble toute la nuit, Kakashi lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'ils venaient de revenir de mission.

La prêtresse était encore en train de repousser ce fichu shinobi qui voulait absolument vérifier si les prêtresses étaient toutes vierges quand un jappement se fit entendre.

"Yo, Kakashi, y a du grabuge chez les Hyuga, c'est la gamine."

xxx

"Gai-sensei!"

Lee ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de son maître à la volée.

"C'est affr..."

Les mots restèrent coincés au travers de sa gorge tandis que son pauvre cerveau innocent pris en considération ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Non, tout compte fait il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il referma la porte, attendit quelques secondes pour faire le vide dans son esprit puis se remit à crier.

"C'est affreux, quelqu'un attaque la maison des Hyuga!"

xxx

Neji tentait de protéger sa cousine, mais il était clairement trop faible pour un tel adversaire, son pouvoir était supérieur à celui de tous les neuf démons réunis, il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle, mais il devait protéger Hinata-sama.

"Neji nii-san!"

Les grands yeux pâles de la jeune fille étaient remplis d'angoisse et le coeur de Neji se remplit de douceur et d'amour.

"Sale gourgandine!" hurla la folle qui les attaquait de toutes ses forces.

Le souffle de l'explosion projeta les deux jeunes Hyuga et Neji atterrit sur une surface douce et moelleuse. Il avait atterrit entre les seins de sa cousine. Son visage subit une éclosion pourpre. Puis il vit à travers les pans du léger kimono qu'elle utilisait pour dormir les jolies fraises qui ornaient la culotte de sa cousine. Du sang se mit à couler de son nez.

"Neji nii-san tu es blessé!"

Elle le prit dans ses bras et ses forces l'abandonnèrent.

"Tu vas mourir, salope!"

La kunoichi invoqua Léon, le roi de paons et Neji serra très fort sa cousine contre lui.

"Qu'essssst-sssssce qui ssse passsse issssci?"

Un serpent géant venait d'apparaître dans le paysage, écrasant un bon nombre de maisons.

"Jeune fille descend tout de suite de ce paon!"

Et la jeune fille obéît. Hinata et Néji regardèrent abasourdi Orochimaru, traître et assassin du Troisième Hokage arriver dans leur jardin et marcher d'un pas décidé vers leur adversaire.

"Pas un pas de plus, sale serpent!"

Le sol se fendit devant lui et tous virent apparaître le Godaime accompagné de l'ermite aux grenouilles et de Gai-sensei.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Oro..."

"Marisuko!" s'exclama Jiraya, coupant le Hokage.

La jeune fille se mit à bouder.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, jeune fille?" demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs d'un air sévère.

"Oui, c'est ce que nous aimerions tous savoir..." ajouta Orochimaru.

"Je fais ce que je veux! Je suis grande!"

"Tu es une adolescente et tu as fugué de la maison jeune fille!"

Orochan s'avança vers la jeune fille.

"Elle a quoi? Est-ce que c'est vrai, Marisuko? Tu as fugué de la maison?"

Jiraya avança lui aussi vers la jeune fille.

"Oh, ça va! Y a pas de quoi en faire un plat!"

Marisuko bouda de plus belle, plissant ses lèvres de carmin.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire à Konoha?"

Jiraya était maintenant tout près de la jeune fille.

"Ce que je suis venue faire à Konoha? Tu oses me demander ce que je suis venue faire à Konoha! Je suis venu détruire ce putain de village!"

Une claque retentit dans le jardin dévasté, Orochimaru venait de porter la main sur le visage d'albâtre.

"Pas d'insanités, jeune fille!"

Des larmes comme des étoiles perlèrent sur les yeux vairons de Marisuko.

"Tu m'as frappé? Moi! Alors que je suis venue détruire ce village pour toi! Papa méchant!"

Ses lèvres tremblaient et les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage laissaient une traînée d'étoiles.

"Je suis venue à Konoha, moi, Marisuko, fille d'Orochimaru pour tuer le Hokage et détruire ce village qui a séparé mes parents. C'est la faute de cette femme aux gros seins si papa et toi vous vous êtes séparés! Et c'est aussi sa faute si tu t'es mis avec ce connard de Kabuto!"

Une nouvelle gifle s'abattit sur la joue de Marisuko.

"Ne parle pas comme ça de ta belle-mère! Jiraya, parle à ta fille, elle refuse d'entendre raison, saleté d'adolescence, j'ai toujours dit qu'il aurait mieux valu la congeler quand elle n'était encore qu'une mignonne petite fille."

Jiraya s'approcha de sa fille aux cheveux blancs argentés.

"Voyons ma chérie, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de la faute de Tsunade si ça n'a pas marché entre papa et moi. Mais pourquoi tu as attaqué les Hyuga?"

Marisuko se réfugia dans les bras de son père.

"Papa, je suis tombée amoureuse de Naruto-sama. Il est tellement merveilleusement fort et beau et digne! Mais il fallait que je le débarrasse de cette fille qui essayait de lui voler son innocence et sa pureté!"

Ses grands yeux noir et violet étaient pleins de cette folie qui rendait Orochimaru tellement beau et charismatique.

"Bon, c'est bien mignon ces retrouvailles familiales, mais j'ai un village à diriger et une jeune épousée à contenter, alors maintenant, Marisuko, on rentre à la maison."

"Non!"

Marisuko s'accrocha à son père.

"Ecoute, ma chérie, il faut que tu rentres à la maison avec ton père..."

"Non! Je veux pas!"

Elle repoussa son père.

"Je vous déteste tous les deux. Je refuse de rentrer!"

Elle sortit ses kunais.

"Marisuko, arrête de faire l'enfant!"

"Je vous déteste!"

Elle lança ses kunais qui furent déviés avec facilité. Au loin dans les fourrés on entendit un bruit de porcelaine brisée.

xxx

Comme toutes les autres personnes présentes, Kakashi et la prêtresse regardaient hypnotisés le feuilleton familial qui avait lieu devant leurs yeux. Ils n'osaient pas bouger, encore moins attirer l'attention sur eux.

La tension montait dans l'air. Marisuko allait-elle retourner chez sa mère ou détruirait-elle le monde en découvrant que Naruto était déjà marié? Ils étaient tellement pris dans cette passionnante trame de sitcom qu'ils ne virent pas venir le kunai avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le masque de porcelaine de la prêtresse se fendit en deux et tomba sur le sol, éclatant en mille morceaux.

Atterré, Kakashi contempla le visage de la prêtresse cachée du Feu Sacré.

"Iruka-sensei?"

Le professeur était la prêtresse cachée? Celle qu'il avait dragué toute la nuit...

"Oh non, vous avez vu mon visage et vous m'avez appelez par mon nom... Kakashi-sensei, c'est très grave..."

Le visage du dauphin était pâle.

"Laissez-moi deviner, si je vois votre visage vous devrez me tuer, c'est la règle de toutes les prêtresses cachées, c'est ça?"

Kakashi souriait ironiquement.

"Non..."

Le visage d'Iruka était encore plus blanc.

"Si quelqu'un voit le visage d'une prêtresse caché, il doit la sauter sur-le-champ..."

Un sourire diabolique naquit sur les lèvres du jounin et Iruka recula quelque peu, toujours aussi pâle.

"Bon appétit!"

Toujours souriant Kakashi sauta sur la prêtresse dévoilée et ils ne se préoccupèrent plus de l'avenir de Marisuko qui finit par être traînée jusqu'à la maison pour le plus grand réconfort des habitants de Konoha et de son pauvre géniteur qui décida de retourner à ce qu'il faisait avec une certaine blonde et un certain ninja super résistant.

xxx

FIN

xxx

Voici les termes du défi entre Mokoshna et moi:

- La petite culotte avec des fraises d'Hinata.

- Tsunade qui dit à Kisame: "Par ailleurs, j'adore les fleurs de votre caleçon. Elles reflètent votre côté romantique. Encore un peu de thé ?"

- La fille d'Orochimaru débarque au village de la Feuille, elle veut tuer Tsunade mais tombe amoureuse de Naruto et tente de tuer Hinata.

- Gai doit dire tout nu dans un lit: "Alors heureux/se?"

- Sasuke et Naruto doivent chanter ninja of the night

- Iruka est une prêtresse.

"Ninja of the night est une AMV Naruto qui doit être trouvable sur le net.


End file.
